My Dear Unfortunate Reader
by Janni-Begum
Summary: The story of Kerry Smiths, a fourteen year old girl, who is kidnapped by her broke father in revenge for her multi million rich mother who kicked him out of the house. She's heard about the lightning girl and wonders, will she be able to save her, or wil
1. Prologue

Prologue

Itwas too easy. She was just sitting there, talking with one of her friends, not even noticing the danger she was in. The other girl got up and left and silently, he moved in. She was talking on a cell phone, the kind that he could never afford, so she didn't see him come up behind her.

He covered her mouth to stifle the scream, then he picked her up and dragged her to the car waiting. She actually managed to bite him and tried to run before he caught up with her. He stuffed her in the car and drove off…

The person on the other line heard the whole thing. "Oh my God," they said. " Kerry's been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

To my unfortunate reader,

If you are reading this, then it must be good news. If not, then at least you will know how this all happened in my last hours.

I don't understand. I didn't do anything to deserve this, so why me?

And my mom? She doesn't need this. She's been so stressed out due to Grandpapa getting sick. And then Daddy goes and does this.

That's right. My own dad kidnaps me. Do I think he'll kill me? I'm not sure what to think. This has shocked me so much.

I was talking to Theresa, telling her about the prom that's coming in a few months. I actually got asked so I was excited. Then she went in to get a Coke, and Daddy grabbed me.

He took me to this old warehouse, which doesn't look like it's been used in years. The words INDIANA STATE WAREHOUSE had been peeled at various places so it read I DI N STAT W RE HO SE.

It seems… quaint. There's a shelf full of my favorite books (and a book that I write on now in the margins of the paper.) Daddy sat down near the desk in the corner and asked how I liked it.

"It's fine," I told him. I still didn't understand why.

Uh-oh. He's looking at me. I better put this away. Reader, I can only hope that you manage to find me before something bad happens.

Yours in kidnapped,

Kerry Smiths

To my unfortunate reader,

I saw my picture in the paper today. Daddy stole it because he wants to see how big a coverage it's getting. Mom's the president of Medallion, this oil company that rakes in millions.

The article reads:

Daughter of President of Oil Company Missing

Kara Smiths, daughter of Eileen Smith, the president of Medallion Co. has been reported missing from her Indiana home.

Sources say that she was talking with a friend on the phone when she was dragged from the premises.

"We will find her," says Thomas Tompkins, the sheriff.

That's what it said. It had a big picture of me on the cover and asked that if anybody knows anything or has me, then please come forward and bring me back, no questions asked. They wouldn't even file charges.

Daddy says that's not why he did it. He wants to get back at Mom, he says. She shouldn't have kicked him out of the house and not given him visitation rights.

I don't care. I shouldn't be in the middle of this. I spend my days reading the books on the shelf, trying to pass the time. Daddy goes to work and brings me food back for the next day so I don't get hungry. He also told me to be a good girl and that he'll give me back to Mom when she takes him back.

I might as well dig my own grave.

I'm so tired. I wish I hadn't dropped my phone. Then maybe I could contact the outside world somehow.

I try not to think about the prom coming up. I know I won't make it then Jake will go out with some other girl, like Pam Thomas, that wench in Bio who thinks my hair is all ratty. I can help it if we don't all have perfect hair.

Yours in kidnapped,

Kerry Smiths

P.S. I've made a point of ticking off the days when it grows dark. So far it's been two days. It seems much longer.


	3. Chapter 1 part two: the end of week one

Dear Unfortunate Reader,

I guess that if you are reading this, then I should at least tell you about me.

Obviously, my name is Kerry Smiths. I'm seventeen and I live in Indiana (I won't say were, because you'd already know). I'm a senior in high school and I'm a member of the Robotics club, Newspaper Club, Creative Writing Club, The Math Club, Science Club, and the vice president of the senior class.

I'm not exactly what you would call popular. I have only three best friends: Ana, Gina, and Tina. We do anything any other kids do. You'd think that I'd be popular considering my mom is all rich and all but apparently you have to have already done stuff to be popular. Like this one guy who was considered a nerd ended up doing it with one of the special ed kids and he was on the top of the social pyramid for the rest of the school.

It's been a few days since I last wrote, mainly because I've been sick with bronchitis. Karl (I'm refusing to call him Daddy anymore since he pulled this stunt) had to go online and find my symptoms before he got medicine for me. Now I'm better so I can write again.

While I was sick and I just sit and think, I remember about this one girl they call "Lightning Girl" I think she's a little younger than me and she was supposedly struck by lightning and now she can find missing children. I thought, can she find me?

I really hope so. I've been here for a total of seven days and I'm bored to death. Karl tells me that they haven't even considered that he kidnapped me. They haven't been by his house.

Find me please.

Sincerely,

Kerry Smith


	4. Chapter Two: Week Two

Week Two

Dear Unfortunate Reader,

It's my first time out of that musty old warehouse. I kept pestering Karl until he gave in, but only if I wore a disguise. So, I dyed my hair using that mousse stuff and using contacts and a pair of glasses. To be honest, I didn't even recognize myself. I don't get to go far, but it's a start.

I'm sitting outside near the gate (Karl will only let me go this far. Gosh, what a pus-head) and holding a copy of 'The Pride and Prejudice'. I try to ignore the fact that it seems to be getting colder. Maybe I should ask Karl for a coat when he leaves.

So far I think I'm the only teenager who has seen the complete seasons of 'Leave It To Beaver'. I like that little guy and all, but come on. Your screws must be loose if you think that.

Update of search and rescue, they've called in Lightning Girl. I've heard that from reading between the lines from what Karl told me. Apparently, she hasn't found a kid for ages but they are fully confident that she will find me.

Whatever.

Yours in kidnapped,

Kerry Smith

Dear Unfortunate Reader,

Day Nine here at the warehouse. I'm bored to death. Karl lets me out every afternoon like a dog that has to go to the bathroom or something. I've tried reasoning, but he doesn't listen. I asked him if one day we could go see a movie. It'll be dark in the theater so no one will see me and I could wear a disguise again. He just looks at me like I'm mad.

There's a TV. in here so I get to see what the progress of finding me. They are so far away, I want to scream. Karl just gives me a wry smile and goes back to typing a ransom letter. I think he wants to get as much as he can before he returns me. IF he returns me.

I don't give up hope though.

Yours in kidnapped,

Kerry Smith

Dear Unfortunate Reader,

I found a note outside today. A girl name Jess says hi and asks if I'm the girl who was kidnapped. She says she saw me the other day.

I write her to say yes but to wait. I don't know what Karl will do. I'll put it by the gate when I go out tonight.

Gosh, I'm so excited. How wonderful would it be if I got out early?

Yours in kidnapped,

Kerry Smith


	5. Chapter Three: Clues

Dear Unfortunate Reader,

I got another message from "Jess" today:

**Hey,**

**Don't worry. We'll get you out soon enough.**

**Jess**

Soon enough? That's not fast enough! I want out now! It's been twenty two days since I was kidnapped and I want to go home! Karl says we have to be careful: the police has already come by his house and asked him questions. I think that he might want to move me someplace else for safe keeping.

I finally got that dye out of my hair. Personally, I didn't mind it, but Karl said I looked like an idiot. Whatever. It's my hair and I can do what I want. I wrote a note telling Jess that Karl might move me somewhere else and that if that is the case, to search for books with writing in it. I'm going to tell as much as I can so that maybe you, whoever you are, can find me.

All that Karl will tell me is that it's a place by the river. That could be many things. The Mississippi River, which doesn't narrow it down too much. In fact, it gives more area to cover.

I hate him.

Yours,

Kerry Smith

Dear Unfortunate Reader,

Karl was right. We are leaving. And quickly so I must put this down before he comes back.

I'm leaving a trail. I won't be able to bring all my books with me, but at least I will be able to hide them before I go. If you are reading this, then you have found them. And thank heavens for that. That means I'm safe, whether in Heaven or on Earth.

CLUE #1

Karl told me that we are going to be in the river's state. I think that means in Mississippi. If that helps any.

Oh, please find me someone. Please.

Yours, Kerry Smith


	6. Chapter Four

-1((This story is now taken up by a mystery narrator. I think it's called third person or something like that.))

Chapter Four

The police surrounded the building. The chief made motions telling the men to "be quiet and lets see if we can find her". The men nodded and one creped to the door and slid the lock off the door. Then he opened the door slowly and kept his gun level before he went in.

Inside, it was apparent that the kidnapper and Ms. Smith had been there. There were two cots on opposite walls and a TV. in the corner. Nearby, the man could see a bookcase, with the books shifted. He nodded to his comrades and they entered the enclosure.

As he went farther in, he began to see more things, like a dresser and a mini fridge in a corner and a hot plate hooked up in an outlet. He felt something and looked down. A small corner of a piece of paper was sticking out of the floorboard. The man picked it up and read the following:

**Dear Unfortunate Reader,**

**If you are indeed reading this then it means that I have indeed been moved.**

**I did not want for this to happen, as it is so obvious. I was kidnapped about a month or so ago (judging by my tally marks) and Karl finds it too dangerous to keep me here. If you are indeed a friend, then there is still a chance that you can rescue me. If you are a foe, then I hope that my death will be painless, for you will surely not want to help a teenage girl….**

The letter went on to explain what she had done in case of the chance that she had been moved. The officer moved towards the bookcase and pulled off a book and opened it. Inside, he read what the girl had been talking about and about her kidnapper. He pulled off another book and read more. He flipped through all the books on the shelf and all of them were written on in the same handwriting.

"What do you got there Officer Montague?"

Montague turned. Chief was looking at him with the book in his hand. "I found this sir," he explained and showed the chief the note and then the first book. He scanned it quickly.

"Good God," he swore. "The Mississippi is probably over thousands of miles long. That's a lot of ground to cover.

"It's all we got Chief."

Chief sighed. "Okay, tell the AC Squad to set up a search party, starting at where the river starts and make their way down until they reach the Gulf of Mexico. I want this girl found. Alive if possible."

"And the father?"

"If what she says is true," then we won't find the father at his house. Alert the media and tell them air a photograph from his ex wife. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

The chief stopped him. "And make sure to alert Mastrini. She might be able to help."


End file.
